The Lion King 4 : The Reign of an Outsider
by waiting2beRESCUED
Summary: Kiara and Kovu are now the rulers of the Pridelands, but what new adventures await thier children Ihana and Njano? Sequel to The Lion King 3: A New Chalenge !CHAPTER 4 UP! Chapter 5 under construction
1. The Next Generation

**The sequel to The Lion King 3 : A New Challenge (please read that one first)**

**Ok, so here's a recap of all of Disney and my characters.**

**Kiara and Kovu – The Queen and King**

**Simba and Nala – Retired**

**Ihana and Njano – The Princess and Prince**

**Mag, Joni, Uongo, Kilima, Mwembe, Askari, Nyuma, Wimbo, Tsume, ****Chi, Yakedo – Adult Lionesses**

**Binti and Kumi – Adolescent lionesses**

**Jiwe – Chi's and Duma's son**

* * *

Lion King 4 : The Reign of an Outsider

Chapter 1 : The Next Generation

Njano yawned and stretched his sleepy muscles, letting out a squeak. Ihana jumped up, startled awake by Njano. She swatted at him playfully while ducking to avoid his mischievous swipe. Jumping on Njano's back, Ihana tried to hide her giggling. Trying to throw his sister off, Njano accidently backed into Nala's side.

"Oh," Nala opened her eyes and saw the twins staring back, eyes round with fright. She smiled, letting them off for waking her up. "Good morning."

They then broke into two huge grins and scampered outside in the warmth of the rising sun.

"Hey, I bet you can't catch me!" Njano teased and ran toward the edge of Pride Rock.

"Can too!" Ihana called back, lunging after her brother.

"Hold it." A voice ordered from the depths of the cave. Ihana and Njano immediately stopped and watched their mother and father pad into view. "Well, aren't you two up early." Kiara joked.

"Morning, mommy and daddy." Ihana and Njano purred in synchronization, their voices sounding almost the same.

"I have to go hunting and your father has some business to take care of, so don't leave Pride Rock until a lioness or Zazu can go with you." Kiara declared and went to rouse some other lionesses for hunting. "Mind your father." She called over her shoulder.

As soon as she was out of sight, the twins jumped on Kovu and pushed him to the ground. They nipped and swatted his ears and tail until Kovu stood up, laughing. "I have to go now, but please behave yourselves." Kovu said, with a hint of yearning in is voice. He bounded down the side of Pride Rock and disappeared in the morning mist just as Kiara and four other lionesses came out of the cave.

"Behave." Kiara whispered in the twin's ears softly as she walked by.

Ihana and Njano looked at each other. "Why do they always tell us to behave? Are we that bad?" Njano asked.

"No, we aren't. They just don't want us to get hurt or bother the other lions." Ihana answered matter-of-factly. "Jeez, why are you so dumb?"

"Hey!" Njano yapped and leaped on his sisters back. The two rolled on the ground until they were stopped by a pair of paws. Both looked up.

Simba chuckled. "You two are more of a handful then both your mother and I." Nala and most of the other lionesses trotted out after him, stretching in the morning sun.

"Hey, guys!" Jiwe called out.

"Hi, Jiwe." Ihana and Njano said back in unison.

"Why do you always do that?" Jiwe smirked.

"Do what?" Ihana asked, tipping her head.

"Say stuff together. You sound so much alike, it's kinda creepy." Jiwe admitted.

Njano scraped his paw against the rock. "Uh…I dunno. We just kinda do."

Jiwe let it go. "You wanna go to the water hole?"

"Sure!" Ihana said, a little too enthusiastically.

"Kay, I'll go find Vitani!" Jiwe offered and bounded into the throng of lions to find the babysitter.

"Way to scare him off, Ihana." Njano scowled.

Ihana stepped back. "What?"

"Urgh, put your girly emotions away so we can have fun." Njano complained.

Ihana stuck her tongue out at her brother just when Jiwe returned with Vitani. "You guys ready?"

The three cubs nodded profusely and the group of four started out.

"Wait!" Vitani stopped and turned around. "Can we come?" Kumi called, padding towards the foursome with her sister in tow.

Njano's and Jiwe's jaws dropped at the sight of the 'older women' approaching them. "Can you hold back _your_ boyish emotions?" Ihana teased. Njano and Jiwe quickly recovered themselves.

"S-sure." Njano answered before Vitani could get a word in edge wise. Kumi and Binti smiled at him and went to walk beside Vitani. The group of now six, started out again towards the watering hole.

"What are we gonna do there?" Ihana asked Jiwe.

Jiwe glanced to Ihana, then back to Kumi and Binti as he answered. "Hmm…What about Hide and Seek Home Free?"

Njano nodded his approval. "Cool."

Binti looked over her shoulder. "Fine with us, but Njano's it." She winked and Njano nodded eagerly.

Ihana rolled her eyes. _Boys. It's bad enough I'm the only girl my age, but why do Binti and Kumi have to ruin the fun by making Njano and Jiwe go gaga and act like complete idiots? _Njano hacked a huge wad of spit on Jiwe's head and Jiwe, in return, pushed Njano into a puddle of mud. _Well, bigger idiots. _

* * *

**Ok, so heres the new story.**

**I hope you like it so far!**

**R&R**

**waiting2beRESCUED**


	2. Alive

**heres the next chapter and i hope you like the twist :P**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Alive

Kiara paced outside the cave entrance, the dusk light highlighting the rocks red. _Where is he? He's never been _this_ late before. _

"Anxious are we?" Nala purr-laughed.

Kiara stopped pacing and looked at her mother. "Wouldn't you be?"

Nala nodded slightly. "Yes, but things happen. Kovu will come home soon enough."

Kiara scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully. "He should be here now _and_ he missed dinner." The two lionesses turned to the sound of little feet padding toward them. "Hi, honey."

"Hi, mommy. Is daddy home yet?" Ihana asked.

Kiara shook her head. "Not yet, but soon enough. Go get some sleep." Ihana smiled slightly and went back to lie down next to Njano. "See? Even Ihana noticed." Kiara said to her mother.

Nala just raised an eyebrow and let it go. "Just come in and rest." With that, Nala sauntered to Simba's side as Kiara sat down, waiting for Kovu. Her ears flicked toward a voice moving towards her.

"Kiara, I'm just as worried about Kovu as you are, but you must come and rest. We can't have our Queen exhausted." Vitani tried to end off teasingly as she sat down beside her sister-in-law.

Kiara just sighed. "I just feel like something's happened." As soon as she spoke those words, Kovu came bounding toward the two lionesses.

"Kiara!" Kovu shouted.

Jumping to her feet, Kiara rushed to her mate. "What is it?"

Kovu panted, trying to catch his breath. "Scar is alive!"

The lionesses gasped. "What?" Kiara whispered.

"I was patrolling the Outlands border when I got a faint whiff of a male lion and I went to check it out. I didn't go far," Kovu added, seeing the horrified look on Kiara's face. "But I went far enough to see and smell Scar."

Vitani shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe it."

"And that's not it." Kovu said again and Kiara closed her eyes. "Duma was with him." At that news, Kiara shuddered and leaned into Kovu's side.

Vitani turned around and rushed to wake the pride as Kovu whispered reassurances into Kiara's ear. "He won't ever hurt you again, I promise."

Simba, Nala and the rest of the pride hurried out of the cave. "Kovu, what's going on?" Simba asked forcefully.

Kovu took a breath. "Scar is alive." After he said those words, the pride had the same reaction that Kiara and Vitani had.

"Impossible." Nala breathed.

"Are you sure?" Simba asked in disbelief.

Kovu nodded. "And that's not all, either." Kiara trembled at Kovu's reply. "Duma was with him."

"What?" Simba roared, enraged. "He's not dead?"

Shaking his head, Kovu stared into Simba's eyes. "Apparently not, and he's not going to give up trying to get the throne either." Kiara quickly looked up into Kovu's eyes at this statement.

"Ihana and Njano!" Kiara breathed and dashed to her sleeping children's side.

Determination, fear and fury filled Kovu's heart as he padded after his mate into the darkness of the cave.

*

Ihana awoke, yawned and stretched. She looked around the cave and noticed it was empty save Njano, Kumi, Binti and herself. Trying to nudge her brother awake, Ihana overheard the adults talking outside.

"We have to protect Ihana."

"What about Njano? Duma could just as easily kill both of the cubs to assume the throne."

"Yes, but with Scar's help, he could basically do anything he wanted to get the throne. He could force Ihana to be his mate or just kill Ihana, Njano, Simba, Nala, Kiara and I."

Ihana gasped and ran out to where her parents and the others were talking. "Mom? Dad?" she asked, tentatively, holding back tears.

The lions looked up, shocked and embarrassed that their conversation was overheard.

Kovu and Kiara turned to face their saddened daughter. "What's wrong?"

Ihana's lip trembled as she spoke. "Scar and Duma?" She couldn't even form a proper question from fear and grief.

Kiara's eyes clouded with misery. "Yes, Scar is somehow alive and Duma is back."

Ihana nodded. She barely remembered Duma, but she knew both Scar and Duma from stories the pride told her.

"Don't worry, honey. We won't let anyone hurt you and your brother." Kovu vowed, licking Ihana in between her ears reassuringly.

Ihana's panic dimmed at her fathers words, but she still felt frightened. _What will happen now?_

* * *

**k, this was short, but i had some writers block trying to write this, but it gets my point across **

**R&R**

**waiting2beRESCUED**


	3. The Upper Hand

**ok, this chapter is full of surprises and cliffies!!!**

**hope you like :P**

* * *

Chapter 3 : The Upper Hand

Duma paced back and forth, impatient for Scar's return. Scar had gone out to watch the Pridelanders, to learn more about what had happened in his and Duma's absences. To gain insight. To gain information. To gain the upper hand. Or so they thought.

*

Ihana and Njano were sitting at their grandmothers paws listening to the conversation about Scar and Duma. It had been a couple days since their presence had become known to the pride, and they were still trying to figure out what to do about them.

Kovu stepped forward. "I'm going to check on them again. We need learn where they are staying and what they are planning."

"I agree with Kovu." Simba also stepped forward. "We need to know more."

With that, Kovu started on his quest to find Scar and Duma.

*

Scar was furious. _How could they possibly know about us!? I must get back before Kovu…_Scar felt anger rising inside him. _Argh, Kovu! How could he betray me! I didn't want to believe Duma, but it seems that he was right. _Quickly and silently, Scar crept back to where he and Duma were hiding out.

*

Kovu was reaching the Outlands border when he heard an out of place rustle. He stopped and looked around him. When he found nothing, Kovu continued. A couple seconds later, he heard the strangle rustle a second time. Kovu stopped, sniffed and looked around him again. Right when he was about to start out again, Kovu caught a glimpse of something black in the bushes. Curious, he slunk towards the shrub, careful to not make any sounds. As he got closer, a lion jumped from the shadows onto his back. Startled, Kovu rolled over, attempting to throw off his attacker. When that didn't work, he reared back, and his assailant fell to the earth. Quickly, Kovu jumped onto his aggressor, but stopped when he found a familiar face staring back at him.

*

"How much farther?" A tawny lioness asked a slightly greyer one.

The grey lioness let out a sigh, getting annoyed at the younger lionesses' constant questions. "I don't know, he just told us to stop when we get to the second river."

A third, tan lioness rolled her eyes and asked the millionth question. "And how far is that, exactly?"

The second lioness spun around, her patience snapping. "I DON'T KNOW!" Growling, the grey lioness trotted off ahead.

"Jeez, Shari, don't get Hasimu all tied in a knot." The first lioness scolded.

"You started it." Shari said in a huff to Adui.

"I was just asking. _You_ kept bombarding her with dumb questions the whole way." Adui retorted.

Shari lifted her chin. "I can do what ever I want."

Adui sighed. "Fine. Get in trouble, but I warned you."

"Adui, leave Shari alone. If she wants to get an ear torn off, let her." A fourth, brown lioness whispered into Adui's ear.

"I guess your right, Nzi." Adui agreed. "Have you seen Kumata, by any chance?"

Nzi looked over her shoulder. "She's behind us with Baya. You know how old Baya's getting."

"Yeah, I wonder why Hasimu let her come along anyway."

A gold lioness bounded toward Adui and Nzi, interrupting their conversation. "Baya needs a rest. Where's Hasimu?"

"Shari annoyed her so she went ahead." Nzi answered.

Kumata let out an angry breath. "That's just like her." Turning around, Kumata ran back to Baya.

"Baya, Shari pissed off Hasimu so we can't stop." Kumata said, apologetically.

"That's ok, I can tough it out." The cream, old lioness groaned. "Though old age is finally catching up to me."

*

"Scar! Where are you!?" Duma roared and swiped a stick into the river, growing more impatient with each millisecond. A voice broke through into his thoughts as his ears swiveled backwards.

"Duma, where is Scar?"

He turned. Facing him were six, strong lionesses, though one looked like she would collapse at any second. "He's not here."

Hasimu stepped forward. "Well, _where_ is he?"

*

Ihana tugged on Kiara's tail just as her brother leaped onto their mothers back. "Get off." Kiara said good-naturedly while pulling her cubs off of her. "Go play with Jiwe."

"Aw, mom," Njano complained. "It's no fun playing with Jiwe while Ihana's there. She gets all weird around him and scares him off."

Ihana bit her brothers' tail. "Not true."

"Is so." Njano stuck out his tongue.

Ihana swatted his ear. "Is not!"

"Enough." Kiara said, pushing the twins apart. "Njano, you can't leave your sister out. Run along now."

Grumbling, Njano stalked off to find Jiwe with Ihana in tow, smiling to herself.

"Hey, guys." Jiwe said, cheerfully. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Njano griped.

"What got his tail in a knot?" Jiwe wondered aloud.

Njano squinted. "Ask _Ihana_." He spat.

Ihana gasped. "What did _I _do?"

"Just admit it. You _do_ act like that." Njano glared at his twin.

"I do _not._" Ihana said through clenched teeth.

Jiwe stepped between them. "Ok, ok. Calm down you guys." Jiwe waited until Njano's and Ihana's fur lied flat again. "Let's get Vitani and go play hide and seek."

Ihana and Njano nodded and Jiwe's suggestion and followed him.

* * *

**there it is, i loved writing this one and i hope you loved reading it. and i hope you are all waiting to find out what happened with Kovu :P**

**please R&R**

**waiting2beRESCUED**


	4. Confrontations

**heres the next chap AND I LOVED WRITING IT!!! and i left you lots of cliffies :P**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Confrontations

Kovu stepped off is attacker, completely stunned by the face staring back at him. Staggering backward, he squinted.

"Kovu, what are you doing?"

*

Ihana raced on ahead, her fur tingling with excitement. Jiwe and Njano held back behind Vitani, whispering together.

"What's up with you two? You guys used to be so tight." Jiwe muttered.

Njano shook his head. "Nothing and we still are."

Jiwe raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have a sister, so you don't know how annoying they are."

"Yeah, right." Jiwe scoffed sarcastically. "Ihana's really fun."

"Wait." Njano stopped and looked at his friend. "Do you like her?"

Jiwe froze and dismissed the idea. "No way."

Smiling, Njano teased. "Ihana and Jiwe sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Jiwe stuck out his tongue. "Not funny, now quit it." He shoved Njano, who pushed back and the two started to scuffle on the ground.

Vitani turned around. "Hurry up, your sister is waiting."

Njano jumped off of Jiwe and shook himself, dust flying everywhere. "If we don't get moving, Ihana will bite our ears off. C'mon."

Vitani and the boys had just started off after Ihana when they heard a scream.

*

Scar stood up. "Kovu, what are you doing?"

Kovu was at a loss for words.

"How could you do this to me?" Scar said through his teeth

"_Me _do this to _you_?" Kovu's rage broke through his astonishment. "You're trying to kill all the lions I care about!"

Scar chortled and glared. "You betrayed me."

"You were wrong."

*

Vitani and the boys lurched to a stop when they saw Ihana cowering from two lionesses. Bending down to reach the boys' level, Vitani whispered into their ears. "Go back to the pride and get help."

As soon as those words were out of her mouth, Jiwe scampered off in the direction of Pride Rock. Njano was frozen in place; he couldn't tare his eyes away from Ihana and the danger she was in. Vitani nudged him gently. "Njano, leave."

The lionesses turned towards Vitani and Njano. "Oh, so the Pridelanders don't just let their cubs wander around by themselves." The grey one sneered.

Vitani took an offensive stance and glared. "Give me Ihana."

The tawny one spoke up. "What if we don't?"

"I'll tare you to shreds." Vitani stepped forward, placing herself in front of Njano.

The grey lioness chuckled. "One against two _and_ you have to protect these cubs. This isn't really fair, is it Nzi?"

Nzi sneered. "Not at all, Hasimu."

*

"Queen Kiara!" Jiwe screeched, frantically trying to reach the pride.

Kiara stood at the sound of her name. "Jiwe? What is it?"

Panting, Jiwe started to explain. "Njano, Ihana and I were going to play with Vitani, and Ihana ran ahead and then we heard her scream and then we went to go see what happened and there were two strange lionesses with her and then Vitani told me and Njano to get help, but Njano didn't follow me! We have to go help!" Jiwe wheezed and gasped for breath after his long explanation.

Stunned, Kiara tried to think of what to do. Simba had rushed over to where Kiara and Jiwe were talking during Jiwe's explanation. "Kiara, we have to leave now."

Kiara shook her head and called for Nala, Simba, Nyuma, Mag and Tsume.

*

Scar slowly and shakily got to his paws. "Simba left me to die."

"He did the right thing." Kovu countered.

"What? You're picking his pretty daughter over what you've been taught your whole life to do?"

Kovu crouched low to the ground, ready to spring. "Yes." He said simply before jumping.

*

Vitani leaped on Hasimu's back, clawing and biting. Nzi grabbed Vitani and pulled her off of Hasimu. Vitani rolled, shaking off Nzi, and snatched Ihana. "Go get your brother and run back to Pride Rock." Vitani said before having the breath knocked out of her by Hasimu. Ihana dashed away from the fighting lionesses toward where her brother was frozen in place.

"C'mon, we gotta go." Ihana hissed.

Njano finally moved, shaken from his horrified state, and followed his sister from the clearing. Before they could get far, Nzi appeared in front of them, stopping them in their tracks.

"And where do you think you're going?"

*

Kovu shook himself, the blood running down his nose. Even though Scar was old, he was agile, and had managed to get a couple swipes in. Before Kovu could hurdle himself at Scar again, Scar had already left, limping quickly away through the undergrowth.

He arose from his crouch and padded back toward Pride Rock.

*

Ihana and Njano cowered beneath the gaze of the intruding lioness. Even though Ihana wished she could call to Vitani for help, she knew that she and Njano had to deal with Nzi on their own. Njano crouched, as did his sister, and they sprung at Nzi's face with their claws unsheathed. Nzi reared back, roaring with pain and surprise. Shaking her head, Nzi lunged at the cubs.

*

Kiara was running faster than she had run in her life, even faster than when she and Kovu were going to stop the fight between the Outlanders and the Pridelanders. When they got closer to the clearing, Kiara and her party heard the noises of fighting lionesses. She quickened their pace.

"Vitani!" Nala screeched, stopping when she saw Hasimu holding Vitani's neck between her jaws.

At the same time, Kiara shrieked from utter terror at the scene that was unfolding before her eyes. "Ihana! Njano!"

* * *

**well, there it is :P **

**hope you like**

**R&R**

**waiting2beRESCUED**


End file.
